Your Mind and Heart Belongs To Me Now
by John2851
Summary: Brainwashed to be Luna Girls boyfriend, Greg aka Gekko falls in love with her and become her new friend. Leaving his group for her, Catboy and Owlette must find a way to rescue their mind controlled best friend or will it turns out that Greg is doing this in his own free will and truly loves Luna Girl and wanted to be her boyfriend and best friend. Luna Girl x Gekko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know PJ Masks** **or its characters.**

 **A/N: This is a Gekko and Luna Girl love story.** **Plus, I don't watch kiddy shows like PJ Mask. My little sister watched it when I babysit her.**

 **(P. S.) Please leave a Review**

 **Chapter 1**

In the full moon night in her secret moth lair doing some modifications to her Luna Wand. Luna Girl had big plans for tonight and she couldn't afford to lose the opportunity in in which was getting the chance to mind control someone. And that someone was a superhero boy by the name Gekko.

Now the reason why she wanted to control one of the members of the PJ Mask, is due to besides having her moths around she was completely lonely. She never had friends in her life both at night when she's out doing her villain work and during the day when she's in her elementary school or in her neighborhood. The season reason why she was also doing this is that Luna Girl has a huge crush on Gekko. Every since she came on to the scene of being a villain during the night, she had her first eye contact with Gekko when he and his best friends Catboy and Owlette came to stop her evil plans of conquering the night and the world itself.

At that moment after time after time, Luna Girl felt love in her heart when she can't help but to fall in love with the lizard boy and can no longer hold that emotion in anymore. Luna Girl knew for a fact that Gekko would never except her love for him due to being a villain and he being a superhero, let alone except being friends with her in which the idea of upgrading her Luna Wand came about. On her desk giving her wand a good tune up as switched her orb in the Wand form a normal moon piece, to a cosmic moon and put it in the spot where the original piece was and finished what was needed to be done.

"Finally." Luna Girl said grinning from ear to ear evilly while lifting her wand up like a trophy. "It's final finish so now I can finally have the boy of my dreams to be mine." She laughed evily as for once she was doing something that was half evil than her original plans. Her cheerful celebration came to a short close was her top moth came to her and gave her some news outside, as the message was very juicy to her ears she grinned widely evily with happiness and looked at her moth. "Good job my little buddy. Now I can mind control Gekko and he'll be mines forever!." Luna Girl shouted and ran out with her luna board off the wall, and flew out with her moths closet behind her. She flown across town to the park where her moth told her where the PJ Masks were battling Night Ninja and his little ninja gang at the park, Luna Girl flown straight down in the trees to lay low in order not to get spotted.

Luna Girl hopped down from her moon board and carefully stepped forward to get a good view of the action. In the battle between the Pajama Hero's and the Ninja Pajama villains, the PJ Masks was usually having the odds in their favor as Catboy and Owlette was doing a superhero team up against Night Ninja while Gekko was doing hand to hand combat with little ninjas, in which Luna Girl had her eyes set on just watching him fight as that was her favorite thing to do when seeing her favorite lizard. Gekko had his cocky grin as he motion one of the little ninjas to come fight him as one of them did, but at that moment he jumped over the ninja making him crash with his fellow comrades making the green masked hero chuckle.

"Nah, nah, nah you guys can't get me!." Gekko singed while turning around shaking his rear not hearing Luna Girl laughing at his silliness.

The two other little ninjas made their try on getting a hold on Gekko but, Gekko used his superpower of strength and picked up a bench near him and threw it right at the two, and put a big stop in their tracks as the two were stuck underneath their small bodies struggling to get loose but failed. "That's what I call a great muscle performance." Gekko said to himself flexing his biceps like he thinks he was a big body builder. Luna Girl on the other hand giggled at how much her crush was thinking he was all show and talk, and remember why she was here realizing the wand in her hands.

"Oh right, here goes nothing." Luna Girl said sneaking out of the woods to get just enough for the cosmic moon orb can do its magic.

"Hey Gekko?." Gekko turned around after hearing his name in a whisper and was immediately got hit by the cosmic ray, making Luna Girl grin evilly as she sees Gekkos green eyes turned into cosmic blue showing her that the mind control was working. "Listening to me very good Gekko." Luna Girl told him as he nodded andand waited to listen on what she wanted to say to him. Smirking wickedly to see he was brain wash ready to follow her every word plus, happily to get what her heart desires of having him to be hers she went on telling what she wanted to say to him.

"As of right now you work for me and you're my new best friend and lover." Luna Girl spoked sweetly.

"I am your new best friend and lover." Gekko told her in his brain washing state as drool was coming down making Luna Girl love it.

"Gekko you are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend...got it?." Luna Girl told him as he nodded again.

"Yes...Yes, I do not it. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend." Gekko responded back to her as she grinned with glee.

"Good...now when I take you off from my cosmic rays you are now officially mine to command." With that she pulled the cosmic ray off of Gekko who snapped out from his trance feeling his head a bit dizzy. His sight came to when his eyes landed on Luna Girl and his heart was racing like it was going to do a marathon. What came next was he ran up to Luna Girl and sweep her off her feet like a prince rescuing his beloved princess. "Hello their moon girl...you looked very beautiful under the moon light." Gekko said making the female villain giggle like a blushing girl she was had her arms wrapped around his neck and snuggle up to him. "Why thank you for that sweet comment Gekko, I really love it from the bottom of my heart." Luna Girl said snuggling her nose against his nose.

On the side lines after beating Night Ninja and his little ninja gang and making them run away with their tails in between their legs. Both Catboy and Owlette were jaw dropped to see what their eyes were showing them. Their in front of them they saw Gekko getting too touchy and dovey with Luna Girl!. The same Luna Girl that always try to make an attempt to take over the world with the power of the moon, was now somehow making their best friend Greg aka Gekko fall heels for her of all girls!. "Gekko?!." said both Catboy and Owlette getting their best friends and the villains attention seeing how shocked their faces were but neither of them didn't care.

"Oh uh, hi guys...I was just loving my little Moon cakes over here that's all." Gekko said smiling and snuggling making Luna Girl giggle sweetly.

"Moon cakes?!." said Owlette shocked to hear it.

"What's with the pet name Gekko?. I... I... I... It's like your two are together, together." Catboy pointed out not believing on what his seeing.

"That's because were are dum dum." Luna Girl said insulting Catboy as she got off of Gekkos arms.

Then she went to grab her moon board and turned it on and helped Gekko to get on, and let him carry her in his arms as the two superheroes were very confused as to what's getting ready to happen and neither one of them didn't like were this was heading to. Owlette stepped up to make them stop before Luna Girl leaves with their best friend. "What did you do to our best friend Luna Girl?." She said with warning in her voice and look. Luna Girl looked at her and said with her usual villain attitude "That's none of your little business bird brain. The only business that you just need to know is that Gekko loves and now working for me...right lizard legs?." Gekko looked at his friends as they both hopped that this wasn't true to what she said and hope this was some kinda joke that the two were just pulling on the two. "I'm not going to lie so...yeah, we're a couple now and new best buddies. See ya!."

With that they blasted off with the moths close behind not letting neither Catboy nor Owlette to say word, as Luna Girl said hers and laughed when she said it. "So long PJ pest!. Haha!." The two was gone from their sight and neither one of them can't reach to whatever they were going, as the two superheroes still can't believe what they just witnessed tonight. Gekko, their best friend just sold out on them and to make things worse he was dating Luna Girl. Next morning, Amaya and Connor were walking down to their school with enough time to spare as the two was wondering where Greg was. They both know that Greg usually come to their houses waiting on them to come out and walk together in school, but this time it didn't happen this morning.

"Ohhhhhh were could Greg be Connor?. He haven't pick up his phone last night or even come to our houses." Amaya said worried sick.

"I know Amaya I know. I want to know is what did Luna Girl do to Greg last night." Connor said serous as both of them walked across the street and continue heading down to school.

"Luna Girl did something to Greg last night and he wouldn't be acting lovely towards her if she had nothing to do with it." Amaya pointed out.

Connor nodded in agreement as the two saw the school bus pulled up to the school as the kids hopped out, and see Greg coming down the steps of the bus smiling like a silly kid he was making Connor and Amaya happy to see him their and run towards him with happiness and relief. It came to an complete stop when Greg went back to the bus and help a girl stepped down as she was giving him a kiss on the lips making Greg kiss back. Then he grabbed the girl by the hand and both of them walked in to the school ready to learn.

"Did you see what I see?." Connor asked Amaya.

"Yeah and I can't believe that girl was Luna Girl. Based on her moon book bag and her plain clothes with cresented moon on her shirt." Amaya said having some suspicion about what Luna Girl was up to, and how Greg is in the center of it.

The warning bell from the school ranged letting them they had an extra two minutes before school officially starts. "Come on we don't want to be late." Connor told her as the two rushed inside and into the classroom and see Greg seating next to Luna Girl and not seating at the their table like they always would. "She definitely up to something...but what?." asked Amaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In their seats just watching their best friend sweet loving one of their nighttime memories, both Conner and Aymara just had their eyes on both Greg and Luna Girl as he was sharing his pencil with her.

Just by looking at how surprisingly cute they are together and still can't believe they could let this happen, both of the two didn't like how Greg was all over Luna Girl and think on what she did to him, right after they flew out of the park.

 **Flashback...**

After ditching his best friends for his new best friend and girlfriend, Greg aka Gekko was riding around with his girlfriend in his arms on her moon board. They went to Luna's secret lair and came in to the entrance after it automatically opened up for the two to enter.

Landing down and getting off the luna board. Luna Girl can't let go of her grin as she for once beat her arch enemies and gained a reward for it. And that reward was her boyfriend as she had a lot of plans for the two of them, and she couldn't wait to start off the loving.

"Welcome to my Luna Lair!." She told him with a proud attitude.

"Cool!. I love what you done with the place Moon cakes." Gekko said exploring the cave like lair while Luna Girl went over to set her Luna Wand up in its case beside her Luna Magnet. She went to join him after putting up her weapon as Gekko had found the living room, and popped up on the couch in which was comfortable and then motion her to seat down with him by patting the spot on the couch beside him. Taking the sweet opportunity she walked over and sat down beside him and snuggle up against him.

"This is nice to have you here with me." Luna Girl begin saying making the conversation go smooth.

"Yeah you said it my little Moon muffin. In fact you can do whatever you want tonight...just name it." Gekko said making Luna Girl grin with interest.

"Really now?. Well then in that case...show me the real you then." Luna Girl asked as this was a good demand.

Gekko thought about what his girlfriend wanted and didn't mind to do it, and even he wanted to find out who Luna Girl really is and maybe he might know her during the day. He looked at her and smiled and said nicely and sweetly to her not wanting to think that his going to refuse her request.

"Sure, but it's only fair if you take off your mask so, I can see the real girl that I'm dating and being friends with." He told her as she respected his well mannered attitude.

"Mmmmmm well, that is fair since this is a lady goes first kinda thing. So get ready to have your mind blown!." Luna Girl told him as Gekko had his full attention on her.

She slowly put her hands on her mask and took it off her face, revealing her true self as both shocked and surprised Gekko as he knew who exactly she was and where she saw him during the daytime. Luna Girl blushed to see her cuteness had caught Gekkos attention full time, and glad to reveal her face as her face was starting to sweat due to wearing her mask all night. She straightened up with the biggest smile made possible, as the smile could be big enough to see from a far away distance and wrapped her arm around him and had their cheeks touching one another.

"My real name is Lisa, lizard legs and now it's your turn sweetie." Luna Girl aka Lisa said to Gekko.

"Fair is fair. Now you get your mind blown away when you see my identity." Gekko told her as he broke apart the close touching, as he grabbed his masked hood and pulled down and revel who he truly was. Lisa stepped back in shock and happiness as she finally can be sure that Gekkos voice sounded very familiar, as her love of her life was Greg from her school and four blocks away neighbor as well. "I knew it was you the entire time...Greg!." Lisa told him as Greg chuckled and pulled her into a a nice warm loving hug. They stayed like this for quite a while until a growled stomach was herd out loud, making the hug break up as Greg blushed in embarrassment as the stomach growl was coming from him.

"Sorry Lisa, I haven't ate anything tonight." Greg said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no worries Greg, I too haven't ate anything at all either but, let me fix us up some nice tasty snacks." Lisa said getting off the couch and headed to the kitchen to make a filling meal for the two of them. She went to her mini fridge in which she stoled from Walmart, and went to making peanut butter and cheese crackers. Then she went back into the fridge an take out two Kool-aid Jammers packs and then carried the tray on food and drinks in the other, as she smiled her way back to the living room where Greg had help himself watching TV on the huge eighty inch flat screen, in which she also stole from Walmart as she set the snacks on the table and set the drinks on the table as well and smiled.

"I hope you like peanut butter and cheese crackers Greg, since this is your favorite snack in our classroom." Lisa told him while grabbing herself a cracker sandwich.

"You bet!." Greg told her picking up his snacks and ate it. "You're great at making snacks!." He told her stuffing his face with Lisa's delight. She hopped up back on to the couch and grab the remote and went to flipping the channel and landed on her favorite TV show called WordGirl. They watched all through until the end and changed the channel once more and putting it on Sponge Bob Squarepants. Greg loved Sponge Bob as this was his number one cartoon show of all cartoon shows, as he stuffed another craker sandwich into his mouth and munched happily while watching the TV.

"You like Sponge Bob?." asked Lisa

Greg nodded his head quickly as he was too busy watching his favorite sponge friend. "Uh huh, this is my favorite show that I had fell in love with." Greg look at Lisa and then said "But you're my number one thing that I fell in love with." Luna Girl smiled brightly as she grabbed both of their drinks and handed one of them to her lover, as two scoot closer together and had their heads touching while watching the cartoon show. They watched the show by episode by episode all the way until the channel put on another show. Checking the time on her luna watch as it read 12:58am, surprising Lisa to see how time flies by knowing that she and Greg have school tomorrow morning.

"Oh boy, Greg we have to call our date night short." Luna Girl told him getting up from her soft comfy couch.

"Yeah you're right Lisa, I...I mean we have to go to school tomorrow, so we can pick up our date tomorrow night." Greg told her as he too got up and pull his mask back on.

Lisa went to change into her original pajamas as it was similar to her nighttime evil villain outfit, only except the back ground color was light purple and had on her night mask on her head. Greg was getting ready to leave but stopped and ran back to his girlfriend and gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek and then ran out as quick as a four legged lizard can run. Lisa yelled goodnight to Greg as she let her Luna Moths grab and took her out of her hideout and flown her back into her home in her bedroom, and then closed the window right after her moths were gone from sight and got in bed before her mom and dad check in on her.

 **End of Flashback...**

"So what have you got planned for us tonight Greg?." Lisa asked while drawing pictures in the math coloring book that teacher gave them to do for the day.

"Oh you see Lisa." Greg told her while figuring out a math problem, before continuing saying about the idea plan that he came up for the two. "What I have in-store for you my little Moon flower is going to be so romantic and fun." He said finding the answer to the problem that he tried to solve and then went on to the next problem.

Lisa smiled hearing that coming from her lover as she looked over and saw both Conner and Aymara, just seating at their table watching them like two vultures looking at a soon to be dead animal before flying over to feast on its flesh. After learning that Greg was Gekko, she can automatically figure out that Conner was Catboy and Aymara was Owlette, who Lisa's calls her bird brain as she truly disliked Owlette. Without further adieu, she smirked evilly at the two Superheroes and put her arm around Greg and pulled him to a sweet kisses on his cheek, and made a big one on the lips making Greg go nuts as he pulled her into a much deeper kiss.

"That little tramp!." Aymara said in a whisper, not liking on what Lisa was doing to their best friend by brainwashing his mind.

"Aymara, I think she knows who we are outside of school and during the day." Conner said gotten the idea of what his saying.

Aymara took in on what Conner had told her as the thought was playing with her head, and then looked back at both Lisa and Greg who was holding one another while reading a book together. The idea begin to process in her brain as the thought of Luna Girl learning their secret identity as Catboy and Owlette, just made her skin crawl like a spider on her arm trying to run from being squished, let alone that idea was quite popossible to what Conner said. "She did brainwashed Greg into her best friend and boyfriend and then causing him to ditch them, and then started loving her like she was the only pretty girl in the world." thought Aymara as she couldn't wait tonight to get the bottom of it and free Greg from Lisa's mind control.

Hours went bye bye as Lisa and Greg were showing their love to everyone by eating together at lunch, Greg pushing Lisa on the swing set to his enjoyment, and most of all the two sat alone together kissing underneath the tree like Romeo and Juliet. And speaking about Romeo, he was on the swing set wearing besides his usual lab coat and goggles was a pair of khaki shorts, with a white t-shirt that had on the NASA logo on it. He was in his notebook book going over his plans on how to take over the world and trying to beat the PJ Masks, with any idea that he can figure out and got his thoughts interrupted by one of his own friends.

"Hi Julio, how's it been buddy?." Conner smiled as joined him on the other swing set.

"Oh hi Conner!. I been doing pretty good as of late." Julio said closing his notebook and sat down beside him, and started swinging a little.

"That's good to know buddy. Say, have you noticed how Greg and Lisa been mighty friendly as of today?." Conner said making the conversation about the two.

Julio chuckled as he too have noticed how his friend got the hots for Lisa. To be honest he was glad that Lisa has actually found a friend to play with since, she never have friends in her life and never did so in her neighborhood. "Yeah, I have noticed that he and she have been mighty, mighty friendly." He said leaning over to say the last part so their conversation can only be between them. "I think that those two are a new couple. Basing on how they are hugging and kissing one another like old married couple." Conner agreed to that statement of what Julio had told him, and he can't denied it as the truth was right in their faces and would call them liars. The two friends looked on and see Lisa and Greg playing on the seesaw, talking about something amongst themselves without anyone messing with them.

"I bet your jealous of Greg for having a girlfriend before you did, huh?." Julio grinned to his question.

"Who me?. Nah noway jose, I'm no way near jealous of Greg." Conner told Julio, having the idea of being jealous of Greg was false.

"Oh sure whatever you say Conner, but to me I can see it in your eyes." said Julio chuckling as he too hope one day he too can find a girlfriend of his own.

Shaking his head in denial about the subject of him being jealous just wasn't true, as Conner knew from the beginning that Greg was not loving Lisa willingly as he was brainwashed by her in the first place. Tonight both him and Aymara were completely motivated to do whatever that was needed to unbrainwash Greg, and put a end to what Luna Girl had planned on using Greg. On the other side of the playground, Aymara was playing ball but really she was undercover so she can get a good close up, and wanted to hear what the two was saying as she wanted to know what Lisa was planning on tonight.

"Grrreeeggg. I want to know what you have in store for me tonight." Lisa told him having her pout face on.

"Lisa like I told you before Moon cakes, this a special treat for you. Now do you really want to spoil it by knowing what it is?. Well do you?." Greg asked with a sad pouted face expression.

Lisa dropped her pout attitude as Greg was wining with his sad pout, so she just shook her head no and continue playing with her boyfriend. Greg smiled at her answer and promise himself that his going to make tonight real special for her, and it's not going to go wrong tonight and his guaranteeing it with his all.

"Just what are you two planning on?." Aymara asked to herself as she got serious, without having a smile on her face as her motivation out weighed everything else.

 **Meanwhile at Nighttime...**

Both Conner and Aymara changed back into their alter ego and became Catboy and Owlette, and flew out of their homes and into the lair.

They went to check out to see Greg came by and took something to their hypothesis, in which was absolutely correct as they noticed that the Gekkomobile was gone from its spot. The two ran back to the main room and check the security camera and found Gekko and Luna Girl entered in the vehicle center, and hopped in as Luna Girl grinned excitedly as Gekko let her have the wheel and drove out of the garage like a Nascar driver. Turning off the video in surprise as the two was right, and now they know where to start on finding the two with no problem. The two took to the streets as Catboy was jumping from building to building while Owlette was flying above him, searching hard with her owl super vision while talking to Catboy about their discovery.

"Unbelievable!. Greg had the nerve to let that looney into our HQ. Our HQ of all things!." Owlette said madder than ever before.

"Yelling about it won't solve our problems. And besides this isn't Greg's doing." Catboy said taking a big jump over the AC unit and kept back running.

Owlette nodded and remembered. "You're absolutely right Catboy. It's Luna Girl to blame for making him do this." She said taking a good look around the area that they were in. Observing the area with the quickness and not missing any part of the section of the city that they were in, she spotted both Gekko and Luna Girl walking together on the sidewalk holding hands while the moths were close behind. "There." Owlette pointed down as Catboy saw the two and stopped in his tracks.

Luna Girl and Gekko were heading back to the invisible Gekkomobile that was parked on the curve, after having one outstanding night of pure fun that Greg had planned out for the two of them, and Luna Girl loved every minute and second of it. First, they went roller skating under the moonlight making it very romantic. Then they both went to the movies and watched a cartoon movie that the two have been dying to watch, as Gekko paid for the tickets, popcorn, and drinks making Lisa spoil rotten even though she sometimes act up when she doesn't have her way. And finally, Greg had took her to her favorite place in which is where they are going right now, right after getting into the car and headed to Lisa's lair.

"Okay Luna Girl here's the last place that I have planned for last." Gekko said never leaving his smile.

Lisa had her eyes open wide seeing where and why Greg had parked the car right here on this pacific spot, as the place that Greg have hold out for tonight and make a very special treat for them to eat and play at the same time. The building that they were staring at was none other than Chuck E Cheese, making Lisa hold Greg's hand very tight with excitement on her pretty face. Greg saw how excited and happy his girlfriend was as he knew this awesome fun place, would end their first date night and do another one as the next one would Lisa's turn to pick.

"Chuck E Cheese!. You're going to treat me to Chuck E Cheese?!." Luna Girl said having her mind on eating some pizza and play some ski ball.

"Not so fast!." The two looked up and see Catboy and Owlette behind them as the two jumped down halfway in front of them. "This ends tonight Looney Girl!." Owlette said already beefing up Lisa. Luna Girl huffed in anger as she hated being called a lunatic and other names that Catboy and Owlette always calls her. "It's Luna Girl bird brain!. And I know what you two are up to." Luna Girl said having her arms around Gekko, not letting him go and she refused for them to take him away from her. "You're not going to take my man away from me!. Gekko is mine!." Luna Girl shouted out loud. Owlette snapped at her as this was the last straw as this was the first time ever, that Catboy have ever seen Aymara like that before and it was quite scary in fact.

"No his not yours you crazy looney!. Gekko is not even loving you willingly!." Owlette screamed out as she was getting ready to throw down.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't!. You worm eating, water fouling, dropping doo doo everywhere, dum dum owl!." Luna Girl screamed right back at Owlette, with her face bright red.

"I am totally not a doo doo dropper owl. I use the bathroom like any other girl!." Owlette argue back to defend her case.

"Haha!. Who the heck are trying to fool?!. You just like your other flying rats, always drooping their leavings everywhere as they please. Ewwww!." Luna Girl said holding her nose as she could have sworn that she could smell some bird poop, as Owlette had her eye twitching in anger.

Catboy stepped in as he didn't want any scrapping from the two girls, as neither did Gekko who wasn't going to let Owlette talk mean about his girlfriend. Especially on their first date night. "Leave my girlfriend alone Owlette!. She haven't done anything wrong and you have no right to call her looney either!." He yelled, pushing Lisa behind him for protection. Then Catboy stepped up to speak for both himself and Owlette to ease attention in the atmosphere, before things go out of hand and things round up in a big all out fighting. "Gekko please listen to what we have to say." Catboy said making Gekko ease down on his temper but kelp his guard up.

"Look I know that you may feel in love, but it's not and his why buddy. Luna Girl used her Luna Wand and brainwashed you into falling in love with her, and making you her best friend." Catboy finished his explanation to his best friend hoping it will make him realize the truth, but how very wrong he was as Gekko got mad and used his lizard strength and pushed Catboy. Making the poor boy fly right up to the light pole and crashed up to it, making the pole bent down as he was seeing stars above his head. Luna Girl busted out laughing when seeing that happening to Catboy as she wished that she had brought her phone, and record the best thing that her eyes had laid on but remembering it would do just fine. "You watch your mouth on what you say about my Moon cakes!. Or I'll make you get another taste of my fist." Gekko said lifting his fist up and slightly shaken it, as Owlette was helping Catboy get up from his painful crash.

"Hahahaha!. You tell that weak cat whose boss Lizard legs. Because I will never do such a thing as brainwashing you." Luna Girl told him sweetly and started snuggling up with kisses.

"Stop lying to him Luna!. Your just using him for his strength and that's all, and you know it!." Owlette pointed out as she got mad.

"Oh?. Is that's so?." Luna Girl question Owlette as she turned Gekko to face her, and kissed him right on the lips as the two started making out as her leg was lifted up, as this was so romantic to Owlette's point of view but that's besides the point. Now she had to rethink on both of her and Catboys plan attempt to save Greg from Luna Girls mind control, but until then she had to help Connor get back to his feet and retreat as she put his arm around her neck, and flew out of there quick in a hurry before Gekko decides to hurt her too. "Good riddance." Greg said grinning happily to chase his old friends away, and protected his Moon cakes from getting hurt.

"Now how about that pizza dinner at Chuck E Cheese?." Luna Girl said guiding him back to the closed building.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that Moon muffin." Gekko told her as he broke the door down and then let her enter first, and letting her moths go in second and came in last.

The two helped themselves with the leftover pizzas that was stored in the back, and had some birthday cake for dessert and then after eating their delicious pizza. Luna Girl pulled out her Luna Magnet and pulled out the game coins from the money exchange machine, and gather up the coins and handed to Gekko as this was his and then gathered up her own. Next, the two started playing different types of video games from old to new, and continue on until they played every game that the building had offer to the public. After done doing whatever, Gekko went over to the prize booth and pull down a stuffed animal in which was a moth and handed it to Lisa.

"Ohhhhh thank you Lizard legs. Here!." Lisa said giving him his own stuff animal as it was a lizard that had on the same color skim as him.

"And thanks to you too Moon cakes. Ready to go and call it a night." He asked giving her another kiss on the lips as he truly loved her.

"Mmmmm how about we stay a little bit longer. Starting with more kissing and hugging." Luna Girl told him, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him towards her.

The two kissed all through the night and spent the whole night in Chuck E Cheese, until the sun raised up and luckily for them it was the weekend as the two were sound asleep in their own room, in their own house as Lisa told Greg last night that she wanted to come over to his house and play.

And Greg can only say yes to his lovable Moon cakes.

 **A/N: And done!. Wow those love birds are something else huh?. Get ready for the third chapter next time you guys, and remember to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay mom, I'm heading to play with my friend." said Greg coming out from the kitchen and grabbed himself a eggs and bacon sandwich.

"Okay sweetie!. Have a great day and don't forget to play nice to your new friend of yours." said Greg's mom after getting a kiss on the cheek from her son.

"I will!." Greg responded and ran out of his house and pull his bike from the side of the house, and paddled out of his side of the neighborhood.

When looking around to see any cars going by before crossing to the other side. Greg paddled to the other side of the neighborhood with a big grin on his face, as he couldn't wait to hangout with his beloved girlfriend as Lisa had texted him that she had something special for him and wanted to tell him something too. Getting there in a nick of time with no issues he arrived at Lisa's house and got off his bike to push it to her backyard, from where she had texted him to be at as Greg entered the red painted fence and set his bike down on the freshly cut grass. Taking her head out from her Easy Bake Oven and smiled to see her lover arrived to her house in the backyard.

"Greg!." Lisa yelled right before taking the tray of cookies out from her mini oven. "I made Moon cookies. It's sugar cookies decorated in art design of the moon." She explained when Greg came over to her and help himself with one and took a bite of it, and immediately had his eyes lit up in amazement.

"Wow Lisa this is the best cookie that I ever had!. You're the best!." Greg told her as it made Lisa brighten up in utter happiness as this was her first time getting a nice lovely comment about her cooking. She baked every now and then for her Dad and Mom but that didn't count, since that's her parents and that's only the whole reason as Greg was really her very first taste tester. "Well I'm glad that you love Greg!. I'm good at burning!." Lisa told them when picking up her cookie and ate it cheerfully. Greg took the tray from her and sat it down on the table and took a seat while Lisa did the same.

"So what's so special that you have got to give to me Moon Cakes?." He asked before picking up another soft cookie.

"If you must know Lizard Legs, I have pull some stops to give you this." Lisa said taking out two tickets with a big grin.

Greg took a pause to read what the tickets were and git his eyes wide with excitement. The two tickets were this Sunday's tickets to Reptile Land where Greg have been saving his money in his lizard piggy bank to get those tickets, and now his going to go to his favorite amusement park with his girlfriend of all people!. "Reptile Land!?. You spent your money on Reptile Land tickets on us!?." Greg said super excited to see those green nicely designed tickets in Lisa's hand. The current villain was happy and very satisfied with her achievements on making her boyfriend happy since that's the least she could do as Greg did take her to Chuck E Cheese last night, and so buying the tickets up front with crash was wroth the expression on his face because it made her smile too.

"Yes, I have broke my Moon piggy bank and brought these tickets with cash. And now we can go to Reptile Land this Sunday together." Lisa told him and sat the tickets down on the table.

"Okay well thank you Lisa and what's the other thing that you wanted me to inform me about?." Greg asked once more and got himself comfortable seating down on the picnic table bench.

Completely forgetting that last part of her text this morning and happy that Greg reminded her. Lisa smirked evily as she had her villain attitude in action. "Well lizard legs I have a plan for us tonight. Tonight we're going to the Diamond District store and steal the stores number one top diamond necklace. Thus using it to power my Luna Staff and conquer the world and the night!." She ended with an evil laugh as it was really evil and the best plan that she every thought up ever.

Now usually Greg would tell her that stealing the necklace was wrong let alone trying to conquer the world and the night, but this time his all in with her plan and had his two cents into her evil plan that might change her evil scheme a little bit. "Well don't get me wrong Lisa your plan is awesome. However." "However what?." Lisa asked in worry as she thought that the mind control was wearing off but don't see any signs so far. "However. I would thought that you wanted to take the necklace for your self and keep it, and instead of powering up your Luna Staff and conquer the world and night. I mean why bother taking over the world and night if you're not going to have it around your neck and look beautiful wearing it?." Greg explained his two cents to Lisa as it was a very good point in her evil plan.

"Hmmmmmmm. You know what Greg?. You got a good darn point their. Why steal a expensive diamond necklace and use it to power my Luna Staff instead I can use it for myself, and look pretty under the beautiful moonlight." Lisa told Greg and decided to rethink her plans again.

Greg then smiled and said "Glad to help Moon Cakes!."

 **Meanwhile** **In The Other Neighborhood...**

Amaya was with Connor at his house playing NFL Madden one on one as her team was the Super Bowl Champions the Philadelphia Eagles, while Connors team was the Carolina Panthers as this was his number one and only team.

"You're so going to take this L." Amaya told him when throwing the ball to wide receiver.

"Ohhhhh that's what you think buddy." Connor said using his defense player Luke Kuechly to go tackle Amaya's player and cause a fumble.

"Uh oh, fumble!." shouted Julio who was seating on Connors bed watching the two play Madden and wait his turn to play.

Amaya flicked the buttons on the Xbox One controller while doing her best to get her dropped ball but unfortunately, Connor beat her to it when one of his players picked up the ball and run for the touchdown. Spinning and turning to prevent from being tackled or get hit by one of Amaya's players and made it to the touchdown and score. "Haha!. I made score from 6-6 to 6-12!." Connor cheered by doing the dab and did his touchdown dance. Julio chuckled as he loved when Amaya was in her feelings as she was a true sore loser at times but can't blame her, since he had a lot of loses every night with the PJ Masks but he knew one day he'll beat them. And when he does he can take over the world and can have everything he wanted, and finally can give his friends the coolest things that they deserve.

Yeah it's true. Julio aka Romeo wanted to take over the world so he can get the things that he wanted for his friends what they deserve. He told himself before that all nighttime villains have a purpose of trying to conquer the world and his was to be the best of friends with Conner and Aymara. And so that's what his true motivates when doing what he does every single night. Aymara turned her attention to her best friend and smiled as she handed the controller to Julio in which he grabbed it with joy.

"Thanks!. Oh, I forgot to go use the bathroom." Julio told her putting the controller down on the bed, and jumped off to head into the bathroom that was near Connors room.

When he left to go use the bathroom, Aymara and Connor went to discuss their situation with Lisa and Greg issue. Last night was a downfall for the two as they tried to snap Greg out of Lisa's mind control but instead, Greg went full beast mode on Connor thus giving the boy a strong headache. Connor rubbed his still sore head before taking his painkiller that his mom have given him, plus a nice cup of blueberry kool-aid to wash it down with. The situation on saving their dear friend was becoming very serious and don't know weather to do next. Aymara had some time thinking about finding the solution but still can't figure it out.

"We need to save Greg. Connor what are we going to do?." asked Aymara with pure worry.

"I think we should try maybe taking the device from Lisa and try to destroy it. Yeah!, that's what we should do Aymara!." Connor said, in full happiness.

Aymara smile at the thought idea that Connor had thought up on but quickly changed her smile, and had a frown on the question that popped her head as the question was a good question.

"Do we even know what kind of device did she used on Greg?."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, um that's a good question. Uh, what did Lisa use on Greg?." Conner said, thinking in deep thought as he tried to remember what Lisa used on their lizard crime fighter.

Connor had to think about it later as Julio came back from using the bathroom, as he set back down on the bed grabbing the controller and went to selecting his favorite NFL team on the game. While doing so seeing that their conversation have to be put on hold, Aymara got up off the floor to walked downstairs to grab herself and the boys a snack on the kitchen counter where Connors mom had set it down for them. Picking up the big plate of double fudge chocolate chip cookies, she went back upstairs and set the plate down immediately before both Julio and Conner went digging in taking some cookies off the plate, and ate their sweet snack while still playing Madden.

"I hope you realize Julio, that your Dallas Cowboys team isn't going to go back to win a Super Bowl right?." Conner said, messing with his best friends team as this was one of things that he does with the Hispanic.

"Oh please Connor, my team is going to the Super Bowl unlike your sorry Carolina Panthers." Julio said, can't help but grin at his picking.

Both Connor and Julio always go one on one with each other when it comes down to football, and always talk trash about each other teams and get a good laugh at it since they were only having fun. The three played until their fingers got tired and feeling sore and decided to watch some TV and relax throughout the day. They watched both Batman and Superman The Animated series, and then watched Marvels Ultimate Spiderman on demand while still eating sweet cookies with the helping of chocolate milk to wash the sweets down.

 **Meanwhile with Lisa and Greg...**

"More tea Greg?." Lisa asked having tea pot in hand.

"Yes please!. Oh, and some more of your fresh bake cake too!." Greg answered with a big smile as he loved both the sweet tea and lemon lime cake.

Cutting another slice of her homemade cake and pouring another round of tea, Lisa was thinking on the fantastic idea that Greg had planned out about having the diamond necklace for herself and be happy, just made her smile also gratefully and hope that nothing is going to take it away from her. That is if Connor and Amaya get in the way of it that is. That hit Lisa's mind like a lightning bolt striking someone as she didn't want it to be happen and never want to let go the thing that she loved the most, plus still claiming that Greg belongs to her and noting more. Within that moment on her worry about it, suddenly an idea just blow up in her brain and smirked evily with pure joy as this idea won't fail her for a second.

"Greg, I want to be honest with you. Your so called friends Connor and Amaya really don't care about you, and I felt it's my responsibility to tell you these things." She begin while holding back her smirk of evil.

Greg stopped chewing hishis cake as he heard those words from his girlfriend as the thought never accrued. "What do you mean Lisa?." He asked wanting a full explanation. Rolling her eyes playfully she scouted closer to him wrapped her arms around him, and gave a tight hug with a good head resting on his chest. "I mean that have they every thanked you for your hardwork? or even value your wroth?. I mean you are the main reason why you guys always beat me, NightNinja, Romeo, and even those flea liking Wolfys." Lisa said, giving some strong point to Greg who had those words going through his mind in utter shock, as he felt mad and upset to actually learn the real truth about where he meant to the team, and didn't like being unappreciated for his share hardwork on the PJ Masks team.

"Y.. Y.. You know what Lisa?. Your right!. Both Connor and Amaya never truly thanked me for doing my fair share of being a hero and let alone, never say how much importance I am to the team!." Greg yelled in anger much to Lisa's joy.

"That's right Greg and they they don't want you to be happy either. They don't want you to make me your girlfriend/new best friend." She added with a crooked smile.

Greg nodded in great agreement with Lisa and glad that he pushed Connor through the light pole. To prevent her favorite lizard from getting more madder than she thought, Lisa went closer and kiss him on the lips thus grabbing his shirt and pulled right on in to deepen their kiss. She smiled through the kiss as she was both happy that her quick evil idea had worked so fast, and happy to be kissing her beloved crush and made a promise to herself that she will make Greg the happiest boy ever and always never lose him. She voles that she will stop Connor and Amaya from taking her lizard legs away from her, and would do absolutely anything to make it happen while not caring if she have to give up her Moon powers to do so.

 **Nighttime At PJ Masks HQ...**

In their base already suited up for night portal, while currently washing and searching over the scanners, Aymara was seeing ever street corner and alley around the area trying to find their brainwashed teammate, while Connor was pacing back and forth on waiting for results.

Aymara tried her best to stay focus at the task at hand but couldn't do so with Conner's crazy pacing, and can't blame her for feeling that way as he was doing it right in front of her.

"Connor will you please stop pacing?. It's not helping us find Greg nor Lisa." She said, moving the hologram screen away from view to look at her teammate.

"S.. S.. Sorry Aymara it's just that Lisa have our best friend wrapped around her evil finger, and doing whatever she wants him to do for her own amusement." Connor explained, with a immediate holt on his pacing.

Aymara put her hands on her hips and smiled slightly at her best friend. She knows that Conner was like an older brother to Greg and really was at heart, and always protected him from danger both day and night.

"Don't worry Conner we will save Greg. And will put Lisa in her place where she belongs as well." She said, nodding in her own agreement.

Conner could only smile at this as he too wanted to put a stop at whatever Lisa's evil plan was, and put an end to her evilness. Their attention went back to the hologram screen when it sounded out an alert alarm, as the other screen popped up alive video feed on what it's currently going on as both Aymara and Connor went straight watching on what is happening. On the screen is showed Greg and Lisa in their alter ego in which was Gekko and Luna Girl, as the two and along with Luna Girls Moon Moths were looking into the stores big window that happens to be the Five Star Diamond Store. Aymara got angry when seeing where Lisa have taken him and didn't want to take any second on watching it.

"This could be our only chance." Conner said, with determination on his face.

"Right!." Aymara said, pushing the hologram screens down pull out her fist in the middle.

Conner did the same as their fist touched together.

"PJ Masks are on the case!. Into the night to save the day!."

 **Five Star Diamond Store...**

"Oh Greg, that necklace is so me!." Luna Girl said, with her eyes wide open with a twinkle.

"Yes, it does look good on you Luna. Here let me breakdown the door." Greg offered when using his lizard strength, and break the door down with just a strong kick. Luna Girl followed close behind with her Luna Wand in hand, along with her Moths coming behind her with joy and happiness.

Gekko turn to his left were the main diamond necklace was on display at the window and went over, and took it off the display case and had a good look at the beauty as it caught Luna Girls attention in sweet awe. He smiled when coming towards her and went behind her to wrap the necklace around her neck, and put the lock attachment to make it stay put and adjusted a little so the necklace diamond piece was in the center. Luna Girl walked over to the near mirror seating on the glass desk as she examine herself with huge grin. Gekko watched her with utter happiness and love to see his girlfriend so happy, and promise himself that he will make sure it stays that way no matter what. His attention was back outside when seeing the Catmobile pulled up and out came Both Catboy and Owlette.

Feeling rage growing inside within, Gekko stepped out of the store cracking his knuckles making both Catboy and Owlette fear worried on what their best friend have in mind, but able to keep their ground when Gekko stepped forward. "You two should leave me and my girlfriend alone or else." Gekko saith threatening his so called friends, while still have a scold on his face. "Gekko?. Whatever Luna Girl is making you do, you need to snap out of it before it's too late." Owlette said, trying her best to help her brainwashed teammate/best friend. Refusing everything that was being told to him, Gekko shook his head and used his lizard strength to slam his foot down to the street causing both Catboy and Owlette to try stay still, due to the shaken shock underneath their feet but can't stand it but have no choice but to fall down. Back in the store holding on to whatever that was bolted down, Luna Girl was filled up with shock with teeth chattering as she had no idea what's on until noticing that Greg was not in the store with her, and figured that Connor and Aymara were out trying to break her lover from her mind control once again. Sighing for the two ignorance while feeling the ground stopped shaking, Luna Girl let go of the pole and grab her Luna Wand from her Moon Moths and marched right out to help aid her strong boyfriend against from what she calls PJ Stupids.

Gekko lifted his foot off from the street ground from where his foot left a footprint. Catboy and Owlette managed to find their footing as the two didn't want to get all out brawling with Greg, but had no choice but to get violent with him. "PJ Dum Dums!?." All three turn around to see Luna Girl with her hand on her hip with the other hand holding her Luna Wand, and held a scowl on her face with much anger. "Leave me and my boyfriend alone!. Catboy or should I say CatPoop!." She said, when turning her attention to her favorite person to make fun of with a evil smirk. "And as for you, you dummy bird. You can just go dig into a trash dumpster in the back of a seafood restaurant, you doo doo eating Owlette!." Twitching like a made girl while shaking furiously, Owlette flew in full speed passing Gekko and has her eyes set on beating Lisa by taking her precious Luna Wand. "Give it!." Aymara said having her hands on the wand as Lisa hold on to the wand, and tried to not let go on the big fight on whose getting the Luna Wand and the control of Gekko.

"You're not getting it stupid!. Now let go dum dum!." Luna Girl said, pulling back to get full control of her weapon.

"Yes, I am getting it back Luna Crazy!. Now let go of that wand you pale vampire!." Owlette said, arguing back with a pull back to get the wand.

Greg wanted to stop Aymara from hurting his Moon Cakes but Connor had his arms behind his back, in order to prevent him from interfering between the girls.

"Let me go Conner!." Greg yelled, trying to break free.

"Sorry Greg but this needs to stop." Conner said, holding his arms tight behind his back.

Luna Girl and Owlette were fighting for control for the Luna Wand but the two had surprisingly equal amount of strength, as neither of them wanted to lose against one another and don't know how long their fight will hold. But that was when the Luna Moths flew out and attacked Owlette by tickling her arms, making the pajama female hero laugh her socks off thus letting go of the Luna Wand. "Hahaha!. It looks like I have won. PJ Stupids, now then let go of my lover!." Luna Girl demanded, by firing her Luna Wand at Conner who Greg had turned around to let the cosmic blast hit his former best friend with the blast!. Catboy let go of Gekko and yelled out in pain, thus giving Greg to strike back against him by punching him square hard in the face. Conner went flying through the glass window of the Five Star Diamond Store right before Luna Girl ducked down, while Owlette jumped to the side to prevent from getting hurt or worse.

"Why does this happen to me?." Catboy asked, getting out of the now broken window.

"Who knows. Maybe your just having some bad luck as of late." Owlette suggested shrugging her shoulders.

Then suddenly the two looked at both Lisa and Greg who had their hands together and stayed close with one another, as Greg was very protective to his lover and will fight if doing so.

"You guys never thanked me for all the things that I've done, night after night, after night. And I'm sick of it!." He yelled, in rage as Lisa smirked evily as she was now enjoying her plan playing out.

"G.. G.. Greg?. What are you talking about?. We always thanked you for everything to this team." Aymara said, feeling hurt to hear this coming from her best friend.

Greg rolled his eyes and let go of Lisa's hand and crossed his arms. "Aymara who are you lying?. Neither you or Conner never appreciate my fair share of the team and you guys don't want me to be happy, when I'm dating Lisa and that's so wrong." He explained to them as he had one thing on his mind, but Conner stepped in to talk first before he did. "Greg she's using you!. She doesn't love you at all and Lisa is going to get whatever she wants, when she asked of you to go get it for her and that's it!." said Conner getting mad, while ignoring his pain in his sore back. Greg shook his head no as this was more lies that they were giving him and he won't stand for it again, as his mind has finally made up on the decision and not going to take it back nor feel sorry to even speak his mind out.

"Conner. Aymara. This day forward I'm quitting the PJ Masks and I'm done being your puppet!. Come on, Lisa let's get out of here." said Greg as both he Lisa jumped on the hover board and flew off to the moonlight.

With that both Catboy and Owlette couldn't believe their ears that Greg has quit the group and now it's just the two of them. Without Greg their won't be a PJ Masks team, but instead it would be just Catboy and Owlette. The two knows that Lisa had put lies into his head and she had this planned out with no problem, and needed to stop and save Greg as the two know that Luna Girl doesn't care for anyone but herself let alone care what she wants. "We need someone that can equally match Greg's strength." Conner pointed out while having an idea who, as Aymara nod in understanding as the two knew exactly who to call as he always wanted a spot on the team and reject his dream anymore this time.

"We need Armadylan." said Aymara, before taking out her PJ Masks phone caller and speed dial their big friend of theirs.

 **A/N: Let's see if Armadylan can help his friends save Greg aka Gekko from Lisa aka Luna Girls clutches!. See ya in the next chapter and remember to leave a review please!.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _PJ Masks Lair..._**

Amaya was in the kitchen pulling out a super sized pan of fresh baked oatmeal cookies, before putting them on the the biggest plate that they have while grabbing the big tall glass of milk.

Next, she carried the two refreshments to the living room where both she and Connor had invited an highly important guest, after calling him after short notice tonight. That important guest was Armadylan who he smirked widely when grabbing himself a cookie.

"So you two were so desperate enough to called me to help get Gekko back, and since you did. I have a few demands for my payment." Armadylan told his friends before munching his cookie.

"Why didn't I see this one coming?." Connor said sadly but not too sad.

Amaya smiled sweetly and said, "What are your demands Armadylan?. I'm sure me and Catboy can pay them in full."

"I'm glad that you said that Owlet. In fact, I have a list in my pocket." said Armadylan who automatically took his folded up list out and then unfold the paper.

Connor didn't like on where this was going since Armadylan aka Bobby, had always been a handful let alone not being smart doing any given situation. Amaya was the soft one amongst them when it comes down to Bobby, and always being the peace maker when everytime they crossed paths doing the nights of saving. "Please let us hear them buddy." She told him making him smile brightly. Armadylan smiled big and wide before adjusting his sights on the written paper that he had wrote plus, looked over each demand and made sure that these were the things in which he had wanted done. Thus, feeling that tonight was the night that his demands were going to be granted in full without any buts nor a maybe. "Ok, so first thing on my list is that I demand a spot on the PJ Masks." He started off from the first thing on the list.

"Done. Next please." Amaya told him still holding her smile in place while having her hands together.

"Say what!?." Connor yelled before getting hit by the leg from Amaya from underneath the table and thus, made him shut up while rubbing his sore leg.

"Anyways." Bobby said before taking his eyes back to his paper after seeing the incident in front of him. "The second thing is that I bring my things from my place and drop them off here in my new room." Amaya nodded and motion her best friend and now considering a brand new member of PJ Masks, to continue on with his list of demands while the night is still young and fresh.

 _"Man, we're not going to get nothing done much less save Greg. If Bobby joins our team much less move in with us then we might as well put operation 'Save Gekko', on hiatus for a good while or so."_ Connor thought to himself before grabbing himself a cookie from the plate to eat.

" _I know Bobby is a bit much since he is older than us put together but, he proves himself as a superhero none stop during every single night. So, who am I to stop a best friend from joining our superhero team?."_ thought Amaya before she too grab herself a cookie and continued listening to what Bobby was saying.

Armadylan had a good chunk of things that he wanted to happen if they wanted his help, such as having his own Armadylan car with a side of having his own workout gym, and then wanted PJ Robot to give him massages for everytime he works out or come back from saving night from the bad guys. Plus, he wanted to change the PJ Masks theme song and make it sound good let alone changed their hero catch quote. Connor was disliking the whole thing and wanted to disagree with the demands completely but, he didn't want to get hit hard in the leg by Amaya again and so he kelp his mouth shut by force. As for Aymaya, she had a little dislike for the demands that was given to them and just couldn't turn it down since, they needed to rescue Greg form Lisa's control and put an end to her evil plans and plus, she had always wanted to add a fourth member in the group. Now, just the thought of Lisa just boils her anger and wanted to punch her so hard in the face that it sent her flying right into the full moo. Plus, she wanted to teach her a very strong extreme lesson of what would happen if someone wanted to be a nightmare villain. She glanced over at the digital clock on the wall and noticed that it was 11:39pm and it would be another hour before the next day.

"Alright Bobby you've got yourself a deal buddy. Welcome to the PJ Masks." Amaya told him before getting up from her chair to go over to him and hugged him tight.

Bobby smiled with weal as he pulled her into a strong but not too strong of a hug, and did the same for Connor as well in which the leader had hugged back. "Alright so, you can bring your stuff here now and we can pick up tomorrow night and go save Gekko." Connor told him before watching Bobby nodded and went to use the elevator to exit out of the tree house, and came back in just five seconds with junk in his arms as if he knew they was going to accept him in before even coming here!. Once he got settled into his prepared bedroom and added some things to pretty much everything, he then made his way to the living room to watch TV as Connor went over and decided to go join him and watch Danny Phantom while Amaya went to pigging out on her baked goods, and made sure that each crumb wasn't on the plate before taking it in to wash it and go join the boys with sodas in her hands. Time went by as the clock had read 12:05pm in the morning thus, making the three stay at the base since they called their mom and dads that they were having a sleepover at their friends house, in case they went to check on them in their bedrooms in which they assigned PJ Robot to go to their homes and leave a note on their beds, in which each note had their identical handwriting based on PJ Robots AI.

* * *

 ** _Luna Lair..._**

"Hahahaha!. We did one outstanding job getting those diamonds Greg!." Lisa spoke with such happiness and gave another evil chuckle.

Greg was watching TV with his mask off his face and had his hands on a bowl of Captain Crunch's All Berry cereal and was slightly paying attention to what Lisa was saying. Lisa walked over to her work table on where the biggest diamond that they've recently stole, and along aside a newly made clear luna wand with a vacant moon shape piece in the center of it. "With this rock and with my new wand." Lisa grabbed the diamond and place it in the missing spot and instantly see the whole staff glow in pure blue. "I have complete power of the moon itself!. Hehehehe!." Lisa had her victory smile wide and open with her new staff raised in the air and received so many applause from her Luna Moths, but the only person she would expected to be praising her the most was just seating down in front of the TV with mouthful of cereal, and continue watching The Looney Tunes Show.

"Um, Greg?. Did you hear any word that I said?." She asked in worry but more of a hurt pain.

Greg broke his eyes from the TV and looked at his girlfriend. "Of course silly." He smiled sweetly. "It's just that I was thinking."

"Thinking about what Lizard Legs?." Lisa asked with concern.

"I was thinking about how would your mom think about this?. I mean, I know she raised you better than to hurt others." explained Greg.

The look on Lisa's face was priceless when her face expression was completely shock and awe at the opinion from her lover. In fact, this gave the young girl second thoughts on her evil plan and felt ashamed for even coming up with such a plan.

"You're right Greg. My mom raised me better than that." Lisa handed her new staff to her moths so they can put it away for the time being. "It's so nice to have you here with me Greg. I never have anyone tell me things that I should or should not do all except for my moths. But, you're doing this is because you love me and I'm your girlfriend and I trust you more than anything else." Lisa smiled when coming over to her Greg and sat down beside the boy.

Seeing how eye strucked her lover was with watching the show and still had his mouth eating his cereal, she then helped herself with the super-sized box of cereal and the whole gallon of milk that was sitting there on the table. Thanks to her moths bringing her a purple clay bowl and silver spoon she was then able to make her first round of eating cereal, and then enjoy a good too early breakfast eating of cereal before calling it a night and be ready for the morning. Before the morning even came Lisa and Greg stayed up late together while snuggling close to each other while both feeding each others cereals, while the moths were sound asleep happily without anything disturbing their needed rest and have a whole sunny day for themselves since their best friend/master/leader was having a good long weekend with her long desired and now obtained crush.

* * *

 ** _Reptile Land..._**

"This is so super exciting!. Lisa, I'm going to make sure I'll top our next date place since you're truly beating me this time around!." said a excited Greg.

"Glad that I'm a true competitive in our lovable and forever relationship." Lisa said grinning big while holding his hand.

The two were dropped off thanks to Greg's mother who really didn't mind since after Greg told her that he and his lover had tickets to Reptile Land, and now the two stood facing the big colorful entrance sign of a green lizard wearing a Hawaii collar shirt with his black shades on his face while presenting the theme parks name that was written on a cut lumber. Of course they had to wait in line to enter inside in which was a hot day since the summer was just around the corner and school was not too far from coming to a close plus, this will give the two lovers complete free time with one another without anything distracting them all except for Greg's best friends that he officially ex-friended let alone exited himself completely from the team. It only had taken at least twenty five minutes for them to reach the booth and gave the lady the tickets while letting the security guards check the inside of their bags, while getting themselves scanned down before entering inside soon after getting their bags back and headed for the rides.

The first ride that the two took in which Lisa had picked out first since Greg had politely insisted for her to do in which was the Cobra Cave Tunnel, and rode on that fast and thrilling roller coaster for about ten minutes before getting off and headed to the picture booth and claimed their photo thanks to saving so much money on Greg's part in a honest way. Lisa however stole her money form a gas station and bring over two hundred dollars. She didn't told Greg about her stealing the money as it would hurt the poor former member of the PJ Masks, since it's bad enough that she felt bad about it for some strange reason as this feeling has never occurred to her until she brain controlled her boyfriend.

"Hey, Lisa do you want me to win you a stuff reptile?." asked Greg.

Lisa took her mind off from her own thoughts and quickly smiled brightly. "You bet Lizard Legs. I want that big fat bullfrog." She said pointing at the life-size stuffed toy on the high wall.

Greg grinned happily. "Anything for you my sweet delicious Moon Pie." He told her before walking up to the booth that was the hit the stacked bottles game.

Lisa blushed deeply red when hearing her second nickname that Greg made for her and had a deep meaning. The reason why Greg called her 'Moon Pie' is that she loves to eat moon pies a lot with a side of cold milk, while Greg smirked on that odd subject when getting ready to throw his first one out of five balls after paying his first five dollars. He threw the ball in the air a few times before getting ready to throw it at his five targets and was highly determine to get his love what she had wanted, especially when his going to use his winning method. "Super Gekko strength." He whispered and let his powers do it's thing. In result he knocked each five stacked glass bottles without causing not one bottle to shatter and won his girlfriend her very own bullfrog.

"Here you go my sweet delicious moon icing sugar." Greg said presenting her the bullfrog.

Lisa chuckled softly before grabbing her prize. "Thanks a thousand Greg. Now, where should we go next Lizard Boy?."

Greg took a good long thought on what to do next as they do have the whole entire day at the theme park but couldn't choose. "Huh, well it's so much fun things to do around here and I can't decide which what. Can you?."

"Hmmmmm. How about we go to the 4D Reptile World Ride?. It's very realistic and it's super fun." suggested Lisa.

Greg grew his smile into a grin with grabbing his girlfriends hands.

"Sounds like a one fantastic idea Lisa!. Let's go!." He said running while having Lisa real close behind.

Little did the two know that both Aymaya was there along with Julio who was the one that won the tickets in schools lottery and gained two tickets. Now, when he won those tickets at the schools main office he automatically know who to invite to along with him to Reptile Land and that's his best friend Aymara. Truth be told he felt different when hanging out with Aymaya as in a 'I Love You' type feeling'. He can not understand why since he already has a strong love interest with none other than Owlette for the longest but, can't understand why he felt the exact same with his best friend. As smart as he is he still can't find or figure out the answer to his question but, however that wasn't important at the moment. No. Today his having a fun day with one of his best friends for the whole day and his going to make sure that it's going to be a day to remember for years to come.

"Lemon lime cotton candy my lady?." Julio asked with two green cotton candies in both of his hands.

Aymaya smiled sweetly. "Why don't mind if I do my gentleman." She said in a medieval tone.

The two chuckled after speaking like people form the medieval times as the two loved roleplaying their favorite theme. Especially, when the two play 'Princess and the Knight'. The two currently sat down on a lizard skin green color theme bench and ate their cotton candies happily together for a break after riding their fifth roller coaster, and in which the two have planned on riding next depending on Aymaya's choosing.

"Sooooooooo, which ride are we riding next?." asked Julio.

"We're going to ride the Tunnel of Reptile Love. It's both an easy smooth riding and so very romantic." Aymaya said sweetly before taking a bite of her cotton.

Julio choked up on his cotton when hearing this and blushed deeply red in nervousness.

"W.. W.. We're going to the Tunnel of Reptile Love?. B.. B.. But we're not dating!." Julio said in fear.

Aymaya rolled her eyes with a smile after done chewing are swallowing her candy.

"Oh, you silly Latino it's just us being friends. And besides, I can't make you be my boyfriend. We're just best friends just having a good time and plus, I have to work my way into making you like me way more than just a friend. Why did you say we're not dating?." Aymaya asked with her head tilted in both a confusion and interested face expression along with her eyebrow raised.

"Well um, I...I...I." Julio rubbed the back of his head with trying to think of an explanation while Aymaya waited patiently. _"Oh, come on Julio think of something!. Don't make leave it weird and strange up to the point she doesn't want to hang out with you and not want to be friends anymore."_ He thought but still can't give her explanation.

Aymaya placed her right hand on Julio's mouth to stop him form speaking out the same thing over and over again.

"Julio you don't have to explain if you don't have the answer to it right away. Now, let's finish out cotton candies and go grab another round before moving next to our ride." She said with a wink.

Julio sighed with relief and replaced his nervousness with a smile.

"Yeah!. Let's do that Aymaya." said Julio and went back to ending up his cotton candy.

When and after eating their first and second round of cotton candy of the same flavor they then headed out to the love tunnel and had to wait in line to get in, and this was a pretty darn long time since majority of the people were boys holding hands with their girlfriends let alone being teenagers at that and so, this was going to be a nice long boring wait. They waited patiently and even took out their phones played **Fortnite** to pass the time until the line gets shorter. Upon doing so the two headed voices that were too familiar to ignore as the people that they heard were just two couples in front of them.

Lisa sighed in frustration. "This is taking too long!. Will ya hurry up inside!?."

"Calm down Lisa. We're not going anywhere anytime soon. So, just chill for a bit...please." Greg asked with his hand wrapped around hers.

Lisa smiled and then lean to get herself a kiss from her mind controlled boyfriend.

 _"Unbelievable_ _!. That tramp is here of all places!?. And... And how in the world did she even get tickets!?."_ Aymaya thought in anger.

She thought upon it a little bit further and then it hit her like a baseball bat taking a swing at her head. _"Why that freeloader!. She stole those tickets from someone and claimed that she had paid for them!. Ohhhhhhhhhh, I'm so going to literally choke that Moon Tramp with my bare hands until she passes away slowly."_

"Hey, come on Aymaya the line is moving faster now. Come on and stop daydreaming." Julio broke her train of thought and guided her up to the moving line and was just a five steps to the entrance.

While Aymaya was still thinking of ways to hurt Lisa and hoped to do so tonight they both made their way inside and see the wonderful realistic cave that was cool on the inside, along with a little bit of green moss growing around with vines above them. Next, they heard sweet melody romantic music that was highly perfect with the mood as the song was called **_'The Lady in My Life'_** in which was song by none other than good old **_Michael Jackson_**. Believe it or not but that song and that legendary artist were both Aymaya and Lisa's favorite as the two had all of the King of Pop's albums, posters, and even collectable t-shirts, and even at times play songs on their phones with their headphones on doing the bus ride home.

"After you my sweet cakes." Greg said offering for Lisa to take the first seat inside the two seated lizard body shaped raft boat.

Lisa smiled big before getting on the boat, while immediately after Greg grabbed his seat and off they went.

"Here comes the next boat Aymaya. Man, this is going to be some ride." said Julio.

"Why yes indeed it is huh?. Why don't you go in first Julio?. I like seating near the door." Aymaya said sweetly with a twinkle in her pretty eyes.

Julio didn't raise a complaint and just went right in as Aymaya sat in and let the employees lock them in before telling the operator to go, and activate the the boat to move. Upon the ride beginning to start and enjoyed the nice forty minute ride while listening to the sweet lovable music that both of the girls love to hear.

"This is so romantic Greg." Lisa said laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _There'll be no darkness tonight_**

 ** _Lady our Love will shine_**

 ** _Lighting the night_**

 ** _Just put your trust in my heart_**

 ** _And meet me in paradise_**

 ** _Now is the time girl_**

 ** _You're every wonder in the world to me_**

 ** _A treasure time won't steal away_**

* * *

Aymaya couldn't enjoy the outstanding voice that is Michael Jackson all because of herself shooting daggers at Lisa for brainwashing her best friend and then have him turned against him plus, causing him to quick the team. Julio for some strange reason felted to put his right arms around her and instantly made the young hero relaxed back into her seat.

She looked at Julio and just smiled at him for being such a gentleman to her and thanked him by putting her arm around him and scooted close to him, and lean her head to touch the side of his head. Julio felt his heart racing like never before as he didn't want to let this moment end for nothing. This made him think more on why does he felt so out of the friend zone feeling when his with Aymaya as much his friends with other girls but, somehow his best friend stands out from the rest of the girls from both hid school and neighborhood.

 _"This is so weird. Ooooohhhh, this is so confusing to the point I just have to go and tell Robot,_ _and see if he has the answer to my predicament."_ Julio thought to himself.

Aymaya smiled sweetly but still had her eyes on Greg and Lisa. Especially on her enemy.

 _"You're not going to get away with this Lisa. You did a lot of evil and selfish things over time like a typical nighttime villain would. But... now, you've gone way too far this time Lisa. You had the nerve to snuck under me and Connors noses and used your special energy staff on our best friend."_ Aymaya scolded on that memory and just wished that she had a do over and correct the wrong.

But once again her temper and body language was calmed down when Julio started humming to the song and was darn pretty good at that skill. Aymaya smiled sweetly when hearing that hum soothing her ear like a buzzing none threatening killer bee. She relaxed more and finally could enjoy the ride of love and let her worries take a leave at this moment of time.

* * *

 ** _So listen to my heart_**

 ** _Lay your body close to mine_**

 ** _Let me fill you with my dreams_**

 ** _I can make you feel alright_**

 ** _And baby through the years_**

 ** _Gonna love you more each day_**

 ** _So_** ** _I promise to you_** ** _tonight_**

 ** _That you'll always be the lady in my life_**

* * *

 _"I'll never let you go Greg. I love you and I want to be your future wife and bear you with kids. Oh, we're going to be together until Jesus Christ calls us home."_ Lisa thought to herself with a smile on her face.

She snuggled up to him and gave a good sniff of his sweet Adidas cologne in which made her smile grew completely.

 _"I love you so much Lisa. Nothing will ever break us apart. Not even my former friends/teammates. Man, will going to have such beautiful children when we grow up and finish school."_ Greg said though his mind and plant a kiss on her sweet cool forehead.

Lisa lift her head off his shoulder and then find herself locking eyes with Greg. They went in and made their lips touched each other for quite some time now until they broke apart for air. Next, the two went to laying their heads together and just enjoy the view of robotic display of reptiles of different species in their habitats all were cuddling up together, while even slow dancing with each other to go with the rhythm and tempo of the music.

* * *

 ** _Lay back in my tenderness_**

 ** _Let's make this night that we won't forget_**

 ** _Girl, I need your sweet caress_**

 ** _Reach out to a fantasy_**

 ** _Two hearts_** ** _in the beat of ecstasy_**

 ** _Come on to me, girl_**

 ** _And I will keep you warm_**

 ** _Through the shadows of the night_**

 ** _Let me touch you with my love_**

 ** _I can make you feel so right_**

 ** _And baby through the years_**

 ** _Even when we're old and gray_**

 ** _I will love you more each day_**

 ** _Cause you'll always be the lady in my life_**

 ** _Stay with me_**

 ** _I want you to stay with me_**

* * *

The ride was such a romantic thing with the smooth sailing and the nice sound of sweet waterfalls when making that sharp turn with a little bit of speed and then slid all the down to the open area on where the boat was heading back to the exit just as soon as the music had reached its end.

Of course when getting off the finished boat ride, neither Lisa nor Greg had even bother to look at the people who was behind them but instead headed right out that place by going through the exit way. Julio and Aymaya went out if the place without even realizing they still holding their hands together for a good hour or so until they went to the hall of silly mirrors, and instantly let go of each other when looking at the biggest mirror in the building and blushed deeply. At that moment it was completely weird and unexplainable for one of them to say as the two stood facing each other but not through eye contact but, had their heads looking down on the ground.

"Um, that was... um...a bit disturbing." said Julio still looking at the ground with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, if you can call it that. Geez, we've never done that before huh?." asked Aymaya with her head off the ground and now made eye contact with Julio.

They stared at each other without saying anything after that and just looked at one another. Those eyes from both of them was not sure what to think about whether it was out of friendship or even it was out of romantic love. This was something that needy answering before the two of them start going coo-coo. Luckily for Aymaya's phone in which had broken their unexplained moment in which was an outstanding good timing for them, as she smiled and told him that she's going to be right back when learning that the caller ID was from Connor and had to answer.

"Speak on it." said Aymaya.

"Hey, I just got done talking to Bobby not too long ago and we wanted to do a night run tonight. We might get lucky if we spot Lisa and Greg." said Connor.

"Huh, that sounds not such a bad idea Connor. And maybe we can see what Romeo is up to as well." Aymaya said without realizing what she just said when mentioning the other Nighttime Villain.

Connor was confused when hearing Romeos name as this was quite unusual for Aymara of even thinking about that boy.

"Uh, why should we check on Romeo for?. His not involve with aiding Lisa to hhelp brainwash Greg." He told her.

Aymaya shooked up in shock along with blushing like a perfect red tomato but quickly think up a way to fix her mistake before her best friend get suspicious.

"Well...I just thought that we should at least find out what his doing and stopped him while we find and stop Lisa. Kill two birds with one stone I always say." Aymaya explained when feeling her own heartbeat racing when just thinking about Romero. **'Her Rome** **o'**.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way. Good thinking Aymaya!. We can't be too careful with Romeo." Connor agreed with a cheerful tone.

Aymaya sighed with relief and resumed back to smiling and resumed to chat again and said goodbye, and then hung up her phone before going back to Julio.

"Master, I think you might be in love with Aymaya. There's no way to go around it." said Robot.

Julio was talking to his loyal Robot through his personal lab phone and was frustrated with the results.

"No, that's not true Robot!. You know good and well that I'm in love with Owlette!. Now, as much as I've told you how much, I talk so much about that beautiful Latina. Heck, I even sent my spy cams to go spy on her whenever she's out doing hero stuff." Julio said with much sadness of knowing that he and Owlette can't be together all because of their profession.

"True, and you always have pictures of her on your lab walls and even planned forever to find a way to make her love you. That, and you talk so much about wanting to smelling and rubbing her feet." added Robot.

"Well... I have a major foot fetish disorder. And plus, I wanted to plant kisses all over her feet as well. Man, talk about love fantasy." said Julio who felt a little a shame but also more proud of loving Owlettes and even prayed to god that he could at least once get a nice glance of Owlettes barefeet.

"Well, Master, I suggest you should do what Luna has done to her teammate. I mean after we did see what took place that faithful night." Robot suggested with a solution.

Doing that time, Julio did watched that moment happened when watching his hopefully future wife Owlette take on NightNinja, along with watching both Catboy and Gekko taking on his minions. While watching the scene take place one of his spy bots had spotted Luna Girl and heher moths, and then saw what she had for once successfully completed her villain goal. In which he had to give her respect for actually be the first Nighttime Villain to actually succeed of their plan while not having it be taking away or destroyed by all in the same night.

"Mmmmmmmm, I don't know about that Robot. It's not love if she's brainwashed. Plus, I can't hurt my Owlette at all and it's going to hurt me the most if I do that to her. That's force and not willing." Julio explained.

Just then he spotted Aymaya heading back and quickly hang up on Robot without even saying goodbye

* * *

 ** _Night..._** Julio was outside in his Romeo alter ego outfit and was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back waiting patiently for the meeting with Luna.

Robot was in the lab on wheels van and wondered what his inventor had planned tonight and had guessed that it must have something to do with his sweet undying love for his Latina that is Owlette. He watched Romeo through one of the vans cameras and see he was getting so impatient that he might go on a temper tantrum.

"Where is that girl at?. It shouldn't take this long to meet me in the park. Damn, she's so slow." Romeo said to himself before getting ready to cuss for a second time.

Then suddenly he saw Luna Girl on her board and zoomed down with her staff in hand, while having a **_'What Do You Want With Me'_** face expression.

"What the hell do you want Nerd-Brain?. You called me through our Nighttime Villains caller ID speed dial and wanted me to meet you here in the park. Now, talk." Luna Girl demanded with her arms crossed.

Julio rolled his eyes. "Oh, please girl, your ass have nothing to do every single night of every full moon. Anyways, I've wanted to talk to you about the power that you used on Gekko to fall complete hheels for you."

"Oh?." Luna Girl raised her eyebrow. "Let me guess. You want to use my staff to brainwash your love interest. Owlette in which I prefer calling that scamp Boo Boo-Doo Doo Bird."

"Hey, don't call my girl that!." Romeo said with a upset tone. "She has class and more beauty unlike you. You wanna be Lady Gaga."

Luna Girl rolled her eyes after remembering the party that she attended with the other Nighttime Villains in which was hosted by Romeo himself, since it was his turn to host the party for just for villains only as she had danced to Lady Gaga's **_'Poker Face'_** and even sang the lyrics as if she was at her concert.

"Oh, shut up you!. Anyways, we can make some sorta deal with each other." Luna Girl said with a grin.

"Oh?. And what sorta deal do you propose?." Romeo asked with a little smirk of interest.

"I propose that you let me have complete access to all of your both new and old equipment. And in return I'll let you have a go at using my staff on your filthy bird girl of yours." Luna Girl walked over to Romeo and presented her right-hand with a evil but friend grin on her face. "Do we have a deal Nerd-Brain?."

Romeo gave it a rethink on his plan on either he should stick to his original plan or just immediately jump right into option B in which was operation **'Desperation'**. He looked at Luna Girl who looked like she really wanted to help her Nighttime Villain buddy since she knows that it's sad for a boy to be lonely without a girl around, and it's also sad for a girl to be lonely without a boy around. With taking a deep breath he did what he might feel ashamed of doing in which was shaking her hand and smirked right back at her.

"Great!. Now, let's go inside of your van and have ourself some tea and cheesecake." Luna Girl said making her way inside of the vehicle.

"Sure. Luckily for you I did made some cheesecake. It's strawberry." said Romeo when getting to the fridge to get the pie and start serving his guest.

"Yum, I love strawberry cheesecake!." said Luna Girl

* * *

 **(A/N): Well I finally updated this story that some of you have waited patiently for.** **And as for Hello**

. **First off my name is John and not Johnathan and secondly, I would appreciate it if you be patient for an update for this story. I'm happy that you love this story but you don't want to go a drop a review on my other story and demanded me to update this story. And so, chill and have patience will ya?.** **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, please leave a review ya because I really want to know what ya think. I'll get back to posting more chapters for this story and so be ready for it!.**


End file.
